Charlie Pearsons
Charlie Pearsons is a long-time friend of Stuart Pot, a good friend of Lucy Desmond and a key character in the Stusy timeline. Birth and Early Life Case and point, Charlie comes from a horrible upbringing. His mother (Heather Pearsons) became pregnant with him unintentionally, and he was possibly conceived from rape as his father (Heath Pearsons) was sexually abusive towards her. Charlie was born in Liverpool on October 9th, 2000... in a bathtub. When Heather went into labour Heath was intoxicated and refused to take her to the hospital anyway because he didn't want another man touching her this time around. Harrison was forced to help his mum because his dad wasn't fit for the job at the time. Growing up, Charlie (as well as Heather) was continually abused by his father physically, sexually and emotionally. He was legitimately raped by Heath and at first Heather would desperately try and stop this, but she would fail every time and get beaten senseless. So she gave up, and even as much as she hated herself for this it was no use in trying to protect him anymore. The Pearsons family moved to Crawley from Liverpool in 2006, when Charlie was 6 years old. He and Heather have resided there ever since. Accidental Killing of Heath Pearsons and Heather's Following Spite Sadly, Charlie had always been used to seeing Heather get beaten by Heath every so often. But one day in 2008, when Charlie was 8 years old, he witnessed Heather getting physically abused like he'd never seen before. As she was punched by Heath she was a bloody mess and Charlie genuinely thought he was going to kill her with how hard he was going, so he knew he had to do something to protect his mother. He spotted Heath's revolver nearby (Heath would have it lying around so he could use it to threaten them sometimes), took it and shot his father in the back a few times. His plan was to shoot him just to injure him as a form of distraction or temporary paralysis, but the bullets ended up piercing Heath's organs/body parts and this caused him to drop dead within five minutes. Charlie was 8 years old. From that moment on, Heather's physical and mental health declined, especially since she began using drugs to cope. Even after years of so much abuse from Heath, his death made her remember how much she had always loved him. After all, they did have a long and healthy relationship at one point, especially before Charlie. And so, after all of this, Heather's love for Charlie plummeted. Her love sickness and the drugs made her blind to the fact that Charlie shot Heath in attempt to rescue her, and that actually killing him was a mistake. All she cared about was the fact that Charlie killed the love of her life and she swore would never forgive him for that. To this day she still has this mindset and she still has not reconciled with him. Teenage Years In the canon Stusy timeline, Charlie is age 17. Since his father's death and his brother's departure, things have calmed down in Charlie's home life. He now only lives with his mother because Harrison never comes around, but he's still not in the best situation because his relationship with Heather is still broken. Thankfully Charlie now knows how to defend and stand up for himself against her when he didn't before. Until he was about 12 Charlie was verbally and physically abused by her before he decided to finally take a stand. Heather is still very mean to him but it's gotten to the point where it's normal to Charlie and he only finds it annoying. It's not fun putting up with her, but he does it. Additionally, they are not financially stable. They live in a run-down house in a poor neighborhood, and Charlie is forced to deal drugs to earn the money in order to keep up. Heather works as a checkout clerk, but she still spends a lot of money on drugs, so Charlie is left paying some bills. Charlie is not proud that he has to deal drugs and he does it solely for the purpose of making profit. He's not the best dealer on the block, but he deals well, as he learned well from Harrison when he was younger (he's took over Harrison's role at the age of 13, back when he left the family for good). Thankfully Charlie knows how to control his drug intake and he is not an addict, probably because he grew up with drug-dependent family members and doesn't want to follow in their footsteps. He'll get high every week to have some fun, but he's a pro with it and he still knows how to be an adult. Charlie is popularly known as one of the biggest hooligans in Crawley. He likes to get into trouble and he likes to have fun. He'll steal things, he'll vandalize things, he'll play some mad pranks, etc. Everybody knows Charlie and what he gets up to, so when something's amiss they suspect him. He's gotten in trouble with the law a few times, but nothing too serious. He sometimes hangs out with bad crowds and let's just say that has friends other than Stuart, Ron and Gordy. In school he's failing and doesn't put effort into his work, or being polite. All of the teachers despise him, as do most of his peers, but he doesn't really care. Despite all of this, Charlie is actually a pretty nice guy. In a way, him being a "crazy" kid is all an act - at the end of the day he's a very calm and mature young man. He also gets quite lonely at times, and it's not like that's a good time. Only those who are very close to him know his true persona... people like the Pot family and Lucy Desmond. Young Adulthood, Relationship with Lucy Desmond and Death After The Tearing of Stusy, Charlie went to prison for about three months after having to literally shoot Stuart in the foot. In going to prison he was also expelled from school. After his release, Charlie reunited with his friend Lucy Desmond, with whom he became very close. They were good friends before Stuart's departure but became even closer afterward because they had both lost someone extremely important to them: Charlie a soulmate in friendship and Lucy a soulmate in relationship. Additionally, Stuart took up either of their schedules all the time, being Charlie's best friend and Lucy's fiancé, so they started hanging out with each other more. From the moment Charlie first met Lucy, long before Stuart left, he fell in love with her and his love for her had never died even in prison (where they may have actually grown as he had missed her for months). His feelings for her became obvious to Lucy as they grew closer, and she had developed obvious feelings for him as well, so for a while there was much sexual tension with only a kiss or close call here and there. But eventually it went further one night when Charlie was feeling extremely vulnerable about his past life and needed somebody to go to. Lucy was the only one he had (and the only one he ever wanted), so he went to her house and confessed his troubles to her. Lucy was shocked, but she comforted him, loved him, and soon enough they made love. They woke up together the next morning and decided it was definitely time for them to finally be together, so they started a relationship. They started living with each other from the beginning when Charlie moved out of his house away from his mother and into her home. As Lucy completed high school Charlie saved up his money and, when she was done, they moved into a flat together. After a few years they also got a dog: a german shepherd puppy who they named Drake. This was much to Charlie's surprise as the puppy was a present to him. For the first few years Charlie and Lucy had a beautiful relationship with much love and respect for each other and only the occasional argument, but eventually the relationship declined due to Charlie's drug use. Since before they got together Charlie had to deal drugs to make money, and he continued to do so throughout their time together. For a long time he had no problems as far as drug intake went: he would use drugs occasionally, but at a mild level that would not get him hooked. Lucy never liked the fact that drugs were involved in his life at all, and she especially disliked how he would get high on substances, but it never proved to be too much of a problem because he could control himself and she knew that. This changed, however, one night when he and Lucy had an argument like never before (to the point where it could be considered a "fight") over having children. Because he was scarred from his dark past, the subject of having a family was an extremely sensitive topic for Charlie, and the last thing he ever wanted was to become a father - even the thought of it would make him sick. Their argument was very harsh and offensive to both partners to the point where it was almost a breakup, and Charlie was desperate for something to take all the problems away, so he turned to drugs. He got high to his usual limit, but even after he was still so enraged and upset that he felt he needed more, so more he did. This was the start of the Charlie's drug dependency that would last the remainder of their relationship, because from then on he needed to get higher every time. The use of drugs began to negatively impact Charlie's mood, behaviour and decisions in life - he became a colder and more hostile person and because of this his relationship with Lucy began to go south. More arguing commenced more often, their interest in and respect for each other declined, intercourse went from lovemaking to sex, and there were many nights of them sleeping in separate beds and living apart for days on end. It got to the point where love and happiness in the relationship was rare. Eventually, Charlie's worst nightmare happened: Lucy became pregnant. It was this that was the last straw for Charlie, and it ultimately broke their relationship, because the fight that followed was so severe that he finally snapped and slapped Lucy in the face to shut her up. He instantly regretted it and frantically tried to apologise to her, but she was long gone: terrified, she ran from him and left him for the night (and for many more). Charlie panicked and desperately tried to get in contact with her, blowing up her phone with calls and texts that were rightfully unanswered. With terrorizing thoughts racing through his head (he had just lost the love of his life and he had become just like his father) he broke into a state of mass hysteria and, of course, turned to drugs to cope. He was so panicked that he obsessively grabbed and consumed whatever he could find, not caring what it was or what it would do to him - this included cocaine, heroin, painkillers and alcohol. It wasn't long before he broke into a seizure and, with nobody to save him (Drake being helpless), he died on the floor of his bedroom from drug overdose. Lucy finally returned to their flat after not hearing from Charlie for days. Drake immediately started barking and ran to the bedroom. When she followed him she found Charlie's dead body on the floor. It completely broke her. They had dated over the course of six years before his death in 2024 at the age of 24?. Relationships and Previous Relationships Stuart Pot * Summary: Charlie has been best friends with Stuart since they were 6 years old. For over a decade the two of them have done nearly everything together, as they hang out almost every day. They have a great ole time getting up to shit. Their favourite thing to do is to skip class, smoke weed and eat McDonald's. They generally act like they're bothered by each other - they tease and they spat and once in a blue moon they'll throw fists, but in the end they know they're brothers. Any time either of them need it's completely understood that they can go to each other for anything at all. They might as well be actual brothers, really - Charlie's pretty much a member of the Pot family since he's always spent so much time with Stu for so many years anyway. * First Meeting: One day in 2006, on Charlie's first day of school in Crawley, he spotted someone crying under a tree during recess. He went to the child and asked why he was crying. The boy, covering his nose, replied: "They said I look like a monkey!" When he saw that Charlie was confused, he uncovered his face to reveal a very monkey-looking nose. Charlie was taken aback, letting his inner thoughts and honesty slip out: "Well, you kinda do..." The boy's face fell and Charlie knew he had discouraged him, so he quickly explained: "...but that's not a bad thing! You're just a little different, y'know?" This seemed to console him a bit, and after a moment of silence Charlie asked the boy what his name was. "Stuart." He had just met his best friend, Stuart Pot. They then went to the playground and roleplayed Harry Potter together. * Intimate Relationship, Breakup, and Aftermath: When they were about 13, Charlie and Stuart ended up in a romantic relationship with each other. They didn't really know how it happened - they just woke up naked in bed together one morning, very in love... and very hungover. From that moment on, Charlie and Stuart decided to start dating. For a while it was a healthy relationship: both partners were completely understanding of each others' limits and even though they were in love they knew that giving each other space was completely necessary. However, about two weeks into the relationship, Stuart's love started to turn into an obsession: Stuart quickly started considering moving in together, getting married, having children, etc, and the fact that he suggested it so suddenly disturbed Charlie. Another thing that disturbed him was how Stuart started to act very feminine and would tell him that he wanted to be "his girl." Additionally, he began to show Charlie excessive PDA in public, many times at levels which would make him uncomfortable, and this negative feedback hurt Stuart and made him think that Charlie didn't want to be with him. Stuart became very clingy and would constantly want to be at Charlie's side, and whenever he wasn't he would become desperate and insecure, as well as suspicious: he would obsessively text and call Charlie, always wanting to know where he was and what he was doing at all times, and when they got together later he would overly ask about it again, as if he was certain that something was up. By the fourth week Stuart's trust issues with Charlie were ridiculous and he would initiate arguments almost every time they were together as if he was looking for things to fight and accuse him over. Charlie soon became exhausted with Stuart's behaviour and started planning to break up with him. Ironically, the night Charlie had prepared to make the split, Stuart had prepared to patch them up: when he came over to Charlie's house that night he gave him a gift: a small photo album - a work in progress - filled with some pictures of him and Charlie together, some from before their relationship as well, but most of them selfies that he had taken. The gift disturbed and overwhelmed Charlie and he couldn't take it anymore: instead of thanking him, he told Stuart his concerns of their relationship. He didn't get far into his confessions before Stuart totally lost it and burst into a crying, screaming mess. In less than two minutes he ran away, his feelings completely crushed and his heart shattered. Charlie was left feeling broken too, and in addition to the massive guilt he felt he got a bad feeling, as if he had made a big mistake. After hours of not hearing from Stuart and being very depressed, he went to bed. About an hour later, early in the morning, he was awoken by knocking at his bedroom door. When he opened the door, there stood Stuart with his arms at his sides - arms cut up and bloody from shoulder to wrist. Even so, he was smiling, and he greeted him: "Hi." Charlie began to panic, but Stuart tried to reassure him that it was okay, that he "punished himself for him" and for the good of their relationship, because he had been "bad". This did not reassure Charlie at all, because at this point it was clear that his friend/lover had gone completely insane. When Charlie continued to freak out Stuart took it that he was upset with him again and began to cry and panic himself. Charlie knew that he had to do something in that moment and quickly got an idea: he sat Stuart on his bed and comforted him for a minute, enough to calm him down a bit, then got up to get him some water. When he went into his bathroom he slipped a sleeping tablet into the water, then went back to Stuart and encouraged him to drink the whole thing. He did, and apparently the drug was very strong because he fell asleep in Charlie's lap within minutes. Charlie then carried him to his mother's car and rushed him back to the Pot household. He woke up Rachel and frantically explained the situation (though he saved the details of their relationship for later). Rachel woke David and the three of them hurried Stuart to the hospital. It was a very rough night for Charlie, and he pained through hours of mass anxiety, guilt and concern in the waiting room. Around four in the morning he finally began to nod off. Rachel eventually came to check on him and knew it was best that she took him home. Charlie protested, not wanting to leave until Stuart was alright, but she assured him that he would be and convinced him to go with her. She drove him home and they agreed to talk the next day. They did, and Charlie confessed to her all of the details of his relationship with Stuart. Rachel was shocked, but understood and accepted everything. However, she did feel it was best that Charlie stay away from Stuart for a while, at least until he had some time to heal, because it was likely that he would be hospitalized (which he soon was). Charlie obeyed her request and had no contact with Stuart for weeks - this became one of the most painful times of his life. Eventually Stuart was discharged from hospitalization and returned to school where he and Charlie soon encountered each other again. They talked as if nothing had happened and it was a bit awkward at first, but sooner than later they had become friends again and went back to hanging out with each other all the time. Ever since then they have never spoken to each other about what happened or what they had (except for one night Charlie was drunk), but Charlie still thinks about them every once in a while, and every time he feels disappointment. Lucy Desmond * Summary: Charlie and Lucy are good friends through Stuart Pot. If Lucy had a best friend that wasn't a girl or a fiance, Charlie is the one. They see each other every day at school (they have classes and lunch together) and often outside of school when she happens to be hanging with him and Stuart. It is hinted that Charlie has warmer feelings for Lucy, but sadly to him she is already taken (and engaged). * First Meeting: Charlie first met Lucy when she was out with Stuart one day in the park. He had heard enough about her from Stuart to be incredibly curious and, because he is confident when meeting cute girls, he couldn't help but interrupt their little date. He didn't get to talk to them long before Stuart aggressively told him to leave them alone, so he did. Later that same evening Charlie went to Stuart's house to give him a delivery (and an apology, or so he said) and Lucy happened to be there waiting for Stuart outside. While Stuart was "showering" the two of them chatted and got to know each other some more. He even complimented her in Spanish. Stuart eventually came out, talked briefly and took Lucy back inside, leaving Charlie for the night. * Friendship: From the moment he first laid eyes on her, Charlie had a thing for Lucy. Early in their friendship Charlie was his normally social persona: confident, playful, and flirtatious. But as time went on and he got closer to Lucy, he grew softer and more vulnerable to her. Since meeting Lucy he has become a very caring friend towards her and he is more than happy to be there for her whenever she needs somebody, or just wants to have fun. If he can't be her partner, he'll be a true friend and/or anything else she wants. * Intimate Relationship: Young Adulthood, Relationship with Lucy Desmond and Death section Heath Pearsons * Heather Pearsons * Charlie and Heather's relationship is almost fully explained in the above sections. Harrison Pearsons * Ron Ricker * Ron is one of Charlie's best friends because he's one of the "Fantastic Four". Gordy Baker * Gordy is one of Charlie's best friends because he's one of the "Fantastic Four". Rachel Pot * Rachel is like a second mother to Charlie. After so many years of being friends with Stuart, hanging out with him what seems like every day and coming over for so many sleepovers for over a decade, she loves him as if he were her second son and wants nothing but the best for him. She is aware of his bad living situation and how he's on bad terms with his mother, and sometimes she wishes she could actually adopt him. Charlie loves her back and knows he can come to her for emotional support and advice because he trusts her and knows she has a pure heart. He has taken advantage of this a few times and has talked to her about things including his relationship with Heather and his feelings for Stuart. Kendra Radley * Charlie doesn't know Kendra THAT well, but because he's been a good friend of Stuart's of course he's met her. Additionally, she did go to school with his brother Harrison, and they have talked about him once or twice. He thinks she's cool and vice-versa. Cara * Laurel Sanders * One time, Charlie tried to flirt with Laurel Sanders, the prettiest girl in school. He was trying to prove a point to Stuart that talking to Laurel wouldn't that hard. She kicked him in the balls. "I am so glad that I don't want kids. So glad." Random Notes * He washes hair three times a week, and he's proud of it. "I don't know, I like being clean! Why does everyone make fun of me for that?!" * Music Taste: Charlie's a big classic rock fan. Fleetwood Mac is his absolute favourite, with bands like The Who, The Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd, and all the essentials following close behind. He also loves 90's rock like Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Radiohead, Third Eye Blind, etc. He likes a lot of rap, too, classic and current. The rest of his music taste is a lot like Stu's with the exception of electronic music, mainstream radio, etc. * Charlie is an avid self-taught guitarist who has been playing since he was about 7 years old. He first cut his teeth on a beat-up acoustic Yamaha that Harrison had but didn't play often. When he wasn't around, Charlie would sneak into his room and teach himself how to play. Ten years later he's very experienced and invested in it, even though he claims his reasoning for playing is "because he's bored, really." In addition to Harrison's Yamaha Charlie owns a black Epiphone Prophecy Les Paul Custom Plus EX/GX and a Yamaha LL-TA Transacoustic Jumbo. Some of his greatest musical influences are Jimi Hendrix, Carlos Santana and Eddie Van Halen. * One of Charlie's most prized possessions is his record player * It is rumoured that Charlie can moonwalk. According to Stuart Pot, Charlie was seen moonwalking to the Ghostbusters theme song at a Halloween party in October of 2017. Apparently he was extremely intoxicated, yet managed to pull it off flawlessly. "It was straight up Michael Jackson. Straight up. I could not believe my eyes." - Stuart Pot